On a sunny morning, Michael rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of mangos for $7.98 each and baskets of lemons for $9.56 each. Michael decided to buy a basket of mangos and a basket of lemons. How much did Michael need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Michael needs to pay, we need to add the price of the mangos and the price of the lemons. Price of mangos + price of lemons = total price. ${7}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Michael needs to pay $17.54.